Usuario discusión:ClaudeGTA3/Archivo17
Feliz Cumple Feliz cumple . 00:12 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Aunque llevemos no mucho tiempo conociéndonos -- 00:52 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumple! -- 01:01 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias a todos! PD: Que mal se ven las discusiones con los logros al lado izquierdo :|-- 12:57 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Creo que llego tarde como siempre. Felicidades Claude! Que la pases muy bien, y gracias por todo durante este tiempo. Estoy muy agradecido contigo, eres un gran usuario. 13:51 4 dic 2010 (UTC) :Gracias, Slash! No, no llegas tarde, que mi cumple es hoy.-- 14:20 4 dic 2010 (UTC) *Feliz cumple, esperando que la pases superbien el dia de hoy . -- . 15:34 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumple, pasatela bien .-- 16:08 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumple! Divertite jaja -- 17:08 4 dic 2010 (UTC) :Felicidades Claude. Que tengas un buen día, feliz cumpleaños. -- . 18:35 4 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Gracias a todos!-- 23:23 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Imágenes con categorías Si es verdad, creo que es una perdida de tiempo, bueno, termino con los artworks y ya no vuelvo a realizar esas cosas que no producen prácticamente nada.. PD: Gracias necesitaba una opinion -- 22:23 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Amigo ¿Qué tanto editas en las historias? Amigo, ví que editastes en los datos de mi historia, "Al patear las calles/Datos", pero no vi ningun cambio, ademas editastes en otras historias tambien... por curiosidad ¿Qué editas? Jast95 22:11 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Jast, hay una pagina que se llama Cambios Recientes.. -- 22:20 11 dic 2010 (UTC) :Ése es un gran problema: Wiki Activity reemplaza a Cambios Recientes (gracias Wikia, que casualidad -.-), y en Wikiactivity no se ve casi nada. Usa cambios recientes. Ahí se vé bien los cambios. Lo que hice fue categorizar.-- 23:10 11 dic 2010 (UTC) imagenes cual es el problema de que suba imagenes? decime y yo dejo de subir Felicidades Felicidades claude, que ya me he enterado, administrador, menudo estás hecho XD. Saludos.-- 21:07 13 dic 2010 (UTC) tUTORES Hola, verás, soy nuevo y quisiera saber cómo funciona el sistema de tutores (acerca de lo que enseñan los tutores y cosas así). Gracias, Usuario:Jasper6 firma quisiera pedirte un favor como lo dice el tema yo e querido una firma me podrias hacer el favor de hacerla Re: Tutores Gracias por decirlo, Metalica, pero creo que iré un poco por mi cuenta, de todas formas, al estar en el tuto y no se mu ben estudiante, iré entrando de cuando en cuando y aprendiendo, si tengo dudas ya pregunto a quien sea, como no voy a estar mucho tiempo, creo que tutorearme a mí sería un poco perder el tiempo. Gracias por escribir, Usuario:Jasper6 firma gonzalo como grafitti en verde Gonzalogtasa 03:50 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Canis Canem Wiki Hola Claude, me gustaría ayudarte en la creación de nuevos artículos y expansión de contenidos en en Canis Canem Wiki, pero lamentablemente no consigo el dichoso juego , pero seguiré buscándolo en otras tiendas y en cuanto lo encuentre te avisare para comenzar a editar en el (si es que la suerte me acompaña), se que hace un par de meses cometí una falta bien grave en el wiki al pelearme con Niko Bellic, pues si bien es algo de lo que me arrepiento mucho, y lamento sobre algunas peleas que pase innecesariamente y aunque ya ha pasado un buen tiempo necesitaba decirlo, no quería dejar las cosas así, tengo que mejorarlas ;).. Si consigo el juego te ayudare en lo que pueda en Canis Canem ya que se que es algo agotador mantener una wiki ya que me ha tocado es experiencia.. PD: También tratare de hacer lo mismo en Manhut Wiki y en Red Dead, aunque ahora estoy con Driver y otros juegos estilos "sandbox" con los cuales estoy ahora (ya hace un par de días que estoy en vacaciones ^^). -- 05:04 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Desproteger Buenos días, cuando trato de editar Ryder me sale con que está protegida ¿podrías desprotegerla? es un favor... se lo iba a decir al que la protegió, pero su página de discusión también está protegida. Gracias Ingeniero Farid 13:09 16 dic 2010 (UTC) tutor oye claudegta3 podrias ser mi tutor Gonzalogtasa 01:21 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Franco ya le he pedido perdón. Es que mis bisabuelos y abuelos tuviron problemas con Franco y al ver su nombre, pues me ha conmocionado y eso. Gracias por alcrlarar, es que soy un poco impulsivo con ese tema y no hehe querido ofender a nadie, simplemente me he asustado un poco. Usuario:Jasper6 190.192.184.73 Aquí el menda nos briunda un Artículo estupendo --Rick LB. PAD ¿Qué habéis liado AAF y tú en el PAD? Es que ha habido un momento en que he visto una votación duplicada y me he quedado impresionado. --Rick LB. Historial de la pagina ... Creo que lo que trataba de hacer AAF era cambiar de tres signos: ( [[]] ) a esto: [[]] -- 22:09 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Hubo un conflicto de edición con Expic, pero nada, iba a preguntar si era un fallo en el código o la interfaz de Wiki. --Rick LB. Una idea Oye, ¿qué te parecería si hiciéramos una nominación especial a los peores vándalos del més o del año? Decimos quiénes son y lo que han hecho. Dado que existen los vándalos, démosles utilidad (reírnos de ellos y exponerlos al público). También valdrían IPs. Es una idea absurda, pero con el repertorio que tenemos, seguro que nos da para algo. --Rick LB. PD: Lo que dije en el PAD iba de coña. grupo gte oye podria estar en el grupo gte agregame para decir que si aqui esta mi meseenger gonzalo40@live.com.mx Gonzalogtasa 02:00 21 dic 2010 (UTC) No aparece mi nombre en historias Hola Claude! Quisiera decirte que he escrito 3 historias, pero mi nombre no aparece en "Autores", por favor, ayúdame o dime los pasos de lo que debo hacer, mi nombre es Usuario: joaking1091 Salu2 Joaking1091 23:27 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: No aparece mi nombre en historias Muchas gracias por solucionarme ese problema, Salu2 Joaking1091 17:32 23 dic 2010 (UTC) ip vandalica hey has visto lo que pasa en lo de la discucion de expicport una ip vandalica de un usuario no registrado me harias el favor de bloquearlo 00:09 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Este usuario tiene........ ﻿ ﻿Hola Claude me podrías decir como haces para poner esos carteles que dicen, por ejemplo, ESTE USUARIO POSEE EL GTA: VC, o algo así, ESTE USUARIO CUMPLE AÑOS EL......... Gracias y Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo, etc. ﻿||--__Tommy Vercetti VC__--|| 15:15 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Casas ¿Es correcta dicha categorización? --Rick LB 23:27 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Sigo sin estar de acuerdo No soy partidario de sacara todas las secuencias de acción de los artículos de misiones: Vamos a tener mil artículos hablando de lo mismo. Ya lo he dicho en la otra discusión; es mejor meter eso en los arts de misiones, por que si no, tendremos esto: *Robo de cieno verde ("Green goo") *Persecución con tiroteo a un tren ("Wrong side of the tracks"). *Persecución con tiroteo de motos ("Just business"). *Guerra de bandas en Ganton ("Home coming") *Asalto a la Mansión de Madd Dogg ("A home in the hills") *Persecución en Vortex ("Cut throat business") *Robo de camión en marcha ("Highjack") *Pelea en el garito de crack ("Cleanning the hood") *Carnicería en el cementerio ("Los Sepulcros") ..., y muchas..., muuuuchas más; y eso que solo he puesto ejemplos del GTA: San Andreas, por que si nos remontamos a otros (Batalla en la presa Cochrane, Batalla en Chez Tommy, Batalla en el faro, Batalla en el edifico Méndez...) será una locura. Creo muy sinceramente que es mejor meter esa información más ampliada o menos ampliada (según lo que se necesite) dentro de los arts de misiones. Sino, va a ser un poco (un poco bastante) repetitivo y caótico. Y lo dicho, podemos hablar de infinitas secuencias de ese tipo (como ves, he puesto ejemplos diferentes en cada discusión) y hacer un artículo para cada uno es en mi opinión, algo chapucero. Mejor mejorar con esa información los artículos sobre misiones y no andarse con separaciones tan absurdas. --Rick LB 01:48 27 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Yo he dado mi opinión al respecto. Lo que se decida ya es cosa vuestra. Gracias Claude Gracias. Es que ver a un tipo con una cuenta sospechosamente similar a la mía y tratando de hacerme pasar por vándalo no me hace mucha gracia (y aún menos me la haría si la gente nos confundiera). Gracias de todos modos, últimamente ando con un poco de estrés. --Rick LB 14:41 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Sabes que... Hay dos usuarios con casi el mismo nombre, como por ejemplo el usuario BigChilliad (al que bloqueaste ayer) y el otro es el usuario Big Chilliad (al que ... xd), y sus formas de editar son muy similares, de casualidad no seria el mismo usuario tras dos cuentas casi identicas? creo que si, porque es mucha la casualidad.. -- 05:02 30 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Categorías casas Claude: "Pues no sé"... Osea, que revertiste todas esas ediciones no sabiendo muy bien lo que estabas haciendo?! ... Bien, muchas si merecieran ser revertidas, pero otras eran lo correcto, solo te dejaste llevar por el muy poco tiempo que yo tenia el Wiki y aparte por que me avían bloqueado, por ejemplo: Big chilliad, ese usuario solo vino a buscar mas que todo los putos logros, y es por eso que la gran mayoría de sus ediciones son absurdas, pero hay ediciones que el hizo las cuales son correctas.. Y así mismo sucede con muchos nuevos usuarios.. -- 18:55 31 dic 2010 (UTC)